Blood Money
by Koezh
Summary: A seemingly normal case until Jane and Lisbon are kidnapped...
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Case

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the mentalist and make no money from this.

**Author's Note: **This is my first mentalist fanfic, hope you enjoy. Please read and review, good or bad I don't mind

"Right team," Jane heard Lisbon yelling from his couch, she was about to tell them there was a dead body somewhere and they should go and investigate, "we have a dead body in Capitol Park, let's go." Jane grinned as he sat up, he was too good at this.

They left and soon arrived at Capitol Park. The victim was a man in his 30s with dark hair and eyes, execution style murder. It was clearly a body dump from the awkward position he lay, Jane noted but he'd been put in plain view, like someone wanted him to be found. It was odd as Jane judged from the man's clothes he lived somewhere east of here probably in a small town as some form of labourer. Jane wondered why he had been in Sacramento.

"Clearly, a body dump, let's head back and try get an ID."

*****

"Got an ID on our Vic," Van Pelt informed them happily, her date with Rigsby must have gone well, Jane yawned bored, were people really this easy to read?

"His name's Richard Santos, 33 from Rancho Murieta. He's a builder who lives with his elder brother Robert Santos. The brother reported him missing yesterday after he failed to return home from Sacramento. He'd been visiting his girlfriend apparently, her name's Gloria Eastwood," Van Pelt was still grinning obviously pleased with herself, "also his car was just found dumped 3 miles from the park."

"Good work Van Pelt," Van Pelt's smile widened at the praise from her boss, "you and Rigsby can go and interview her. Cho you go look at the car." The team moved into action as Lisbon barked her commands. Jane felt a pang of jealously as he saw Van Pelt and Rigsby smile at each other, how he missed his family!

"Come on then Jane, hurry up!" he realized Lisbon was walking off without him and quickly caught up. They got to the car and after a few minutes of arguing over who was going to drive, Lisbon put her foot down saying she was the boss etc. etc.

Jane hadn't really been desperate to drive, he just thought it was fun to annoy Lisbon. She was still feeling slightly down because of not spending Christmas with her brothers or because she missed her parents or both, Jane wasn't entirely sure. She'd probably had to cancel her flight because of the bad weather. Jane was just guessing now and realised he was bored of staring at empty countryside.

"So... how was your holidays?" he asked, knowing it wouldn't provoke much of a response.

"Fine," Lisbon answered as bluntly as he expected. Jane pondered what to ask her, she really had had a crummy holiday he noticed. As he opened his mouth to talk she interrupted.

"Unless its about the case, shut up. I don't want to talk about the holidays. Clear?"

"Oh Lisbon," he laughed, "I _was_ going to talk about the case."

"Jane, I know you can lie better than that,"

"I know I just didn't feel like it. Anyway I do actually have something to say about the case."

"Okay, what?"

"The body was dumped but it wasn't posed or hidden. It was like someone wanted us to find him but didn't want us to know they did,"

"Jane- hey look!" Jane looked and saw a blue van pulled over by the side of the road, beside it was a man waving his arms frantically at them. He looked funny, Jane thought, a big burly man looking so desperate for help. Lisbon pulled over and exited the car.

"Please help me, my van broke down and I left my cell phone at home. I can't call for help and I don't know exactly where I am," the man clearly looked relieved and nervous. But there was something odd about him, he was hiding something.

"Okay sure, you can use my cell," Lisbon said handing her phone over. Jane debated telling Lisbon something was off about him and decided he would. Before he could open his mouth the van doors burst open and out jumped a bunch of guys with machine guns. Crap!

Lisbon went to pull her gun but one of the guys hit her with his gun, Lisbon gasped and fell to the ground. The man kicked her hard while another grabbed her gun.

"Leave her alone!" Jane heard himself yell, surprised at how protective of her he felt. The man turned from her and punched Jane instead. Jane fell backwards from the force of the painful blow, the man punched Jane again, in the stomach this time and he fell winded. Gasping for breath Jane was aware someone grabbed his wrists and was tieing them tightly behind his back.

"Search them," someone said and the man behind him hauled him to his feet and frisked him for weapons. Finding none the man was content to take Jane's cell phone instead.

"Sleep tight psychic," someone else sneered. Before Jane could think of this something hit him in the back of the head and he passed out...


	2. Chapter 2: Too Close for Comfort

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own the mentalist and make no money from this

**Author's Note: **The bank they refer to is made up and also thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter.

Lisbon opened her eyes and groaned as she remembered what had happened, the guys in the van with machine guns then someone must have knocked her out and now she was here. It was a old dusty room with no furniture, the only things worth noting was the fan swivelling above her head and Jane who was beside her. His hands were tied behind his back too but he looked pretty rough.

"Jane," she whispered, thinking now would be the perfect time to escape as she could see no guards.

"Jane," she whispered again and nudged him with her shoulder, he flinched and suddenly seemed wide awake.

"Come on, now's our chance to escape,"

"No, Lisbon this room has no windows and the only door is being guarded by two of those guys with machine guns,"

"No there isn't!"

"On the other side, I saw them when brought me in here," he hissed quietly, "and keep your voice down or they'll know we're awake,"

"I suppose you know that because you're psychic?"

"No, I saw them when they brought me in here. They beat me in another room for a while before they brought me in here. One guy seems to hate me for some reason but they seem like mercenaries." Lisbon felt a pang of sympathy.

"How many guys?"

"Five that I saw, including the guy who waved us over. But I think there's more and their leader wasn't among them. I think they are planning a heist or possibly a terrorist attack," Lisbon nodded then turned as someone entered the room, he was a middle aged man with iron grey but sharp intelligent eyes. He was flanked by two guys with machine guns, one of which was the guy they'd pulled over to help. They were all wearing dark clothing. Jane was right, they all looked like mercenaries.

"Good afternoon Agent Lisbon and Mr. Jane," Lisbon hoped the old guy was telling the truth, if it was afternoon her team would probably start wondering where they were.

"Don't worry Agent Lisbon, your team won't believe your alive," he grinned cruelly at her.

"That explains it!" Jane exclaimed happily, prompting all eight shocked eyes to stare at him.

"Explains what?" asked the leader, who'd knelt down in front of them.

"Why you took our stuff, not the cell phones obviously but my wedding ring and Lisbon's necklace," Lisbon quickly looked and saw he was right, her cross and his ring were gone, "you are going to fake our deaths, so that no one will look for us."

"You are very bright Mr. Jane, brighter than I gave you credit for, yes that is indeed my plan. And as for you two, you are going to help me rob a bank-"

"We are federal agents we are not going to help you break the law!" Lisbon yelled outraged.

"I'm not," Jane chimed in.

"Shut up Jane, you are not helping!" this was not the time for him to act stupid, there was no way she -or Jane- were going to help them.

"That's what I thought," his evil grin returned, "but what if I said if you didn't there'd be consequences..."

"Like what?" Lisbon asked quietly feeling less sure of herself.

"Well, I'll start by chopping up Mr. Jane here into pieces. Bit by bit and you can watch. It's amazing how long a person can survive, and if you still won't co-operate... I believe its three brothers you have? James, Matthew and Christopher, was it?" Lisbon's blood ran cold, it both surprised and scared her that he knew their names.

The other man, whom Lisbon didn't recognize came down beside Jane and pulled his hands in front of him, then he withdrew a knife, a brand new sharp shiny knife, and held it beside Jane's thumb.

"Hey, hey, can't we talk about this?" Jane sounded panicked. The man moved the knife backwards and forwards ready to cut off Jane's thumb, Lisbon was terrified for him but still didn't want to help them-

"Cut it off," at the leader's words, Jane's eyes squeezed shut and the man with the knife smiled and brought it forward again...

"NO! No, don't hurt him, I'll help you, I'll help you!" Lisbon cried out and the knife stopped beside his thumb, a small trickle of blood falling from where the knife had almost severed him thumb. Jane let out a sigh of relief as the man sheathed the knife. Lisbon started to breathe again, feeling like she'd just ran a race.

"Excellent, now what I need you to do is..."

**Author's Note: **Sorry the chapter's so short, had to end it then and unfortunately probably won't be able to update for almost a week. Sorry, will try make next chapter longer though


	3. Chapter 3: Plans in Motion

**Disclaimer: **Don't own mentalist, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Worked like crazy to get this done, hope you appreciate it. Thanks again to all my readers especially summer1260, Habeous Corpus, Princess Popsicle and IntoDarkness for your kind reviews.

Cho couldn't bring himself to believe it, it just seemed impossible. That's why he'd insisted on coming to see it, which is why he was in the car with Rigsby and Van Pelt on the way to the crash site.

_"Is this Agent Cho? Of the CBI?" A nervous voice had asked him after he answered the phone._

_"Yes, this is him speaking, who is this?"_

_"I'm Detective Sandra Walker, Sacramento PD. A motorist called us in after he found the crash site, the car was registered to the CBI..."_

_"What are you trying to say?" Cho had asked, trying not to fill with dread._

_"Agent Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane are dead..."_

Cho tried to block that memory from his mind as they came to the police barrier and got out of the car. A blond woman in a long brown coat came over to meet them, Cho assumed this was the woman from the phone.

"CBI?" They all nodded and followed her as she led them off the road towards the burnt form of a car.

"It looks like they swerved off the road, rolled and caught on fire. Must have been unconscious or dead, else they'd probably of got out in time," Cho only nodded as they reached the car, he recognized the licence plate and his heart fell into his shoes. To the right were two gurneys each with a thick black body bag on them.

"Their bodies are burned beyond recognition but our coroner says its a male and female. Caucasian, same heights as your guys. Plus they were in your vehicle and we found these personal effects however," at this another cop handed them each an evidence bag. Cho was forced to look at Jane's grinning face from his CBI consultant tag and saw Jane's name on his driver's licence. Beside both was a wedding ring. Was that all that was left of his friend?

Rigsby solemnly swapped evidence bags with him, he saw Lisbon's ID and that cross she often wore. Cho looked up at Van Pelt and Rigsby. They looked as devastated as he felt and he could see Van Pelt fighting tears. After all they had to deal with everyday, Jane and Lisbon had died in a stupid car wreck, he'd never seen it coming.

Cho forced himself to look at the last bag, it was Lisbon's shield. Had her badge number. He hadn't realized he'd said out loud until Van Pelt started to cry, Cho saw Rigsby put his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry Agent Cho, I can only imagine losing some of your team..." Walker was saying looking sympathetically at him, he could only nod. It still felt so unreal, it had only been a couple of hours since Lisbon had barked her commands, the last commands she'd ever give. He'd seen her arguing with Jane over who was going to drive, Lisbon'd probably won. If only she hadn't swerved- Why had she swerved?

"Detetective Walker, Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You say they swerved, why?" she looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I don't know, actually. Maybe it was an animal or another car,"

"I didn't see any tyre treads or animal tracks on the road, or off the road for that matter,"

"I.. uhm,"

"You don't just swerve for no reason," Rigsby butted in.

"She might've done if Jane was annoying her," Van Pelt laughed than started to cry again.

"CBI wants in on the investigation, we don't think this was an accident,"

"Very well..."

* * *

Lisbon entered the bank nervously, it was a large place with polished marble floor. On the left were a bunch of doors that led, Lisbon presumed to the offices while the right was the long queue of people awaiting attention from the people on the other side of the glass. Directly ahead of her was an elevator, marked off with the typical "employee's only" sign.

"Go towards the elevator," hissed a voice in her ear. Lisbon jumped, she'd almost forgotten the three guys behind her, her new "team." However she hadn't forgotten their threats or that they still had Jane or that they knew her brother's names or that-

"Go on," he hissed again. Reluctantly she went over to inspect the elevator, it was the common silver elevator complete with the not-so-common key pad.

"Excuse me, that elevator is for employees only,"

Lisbon turned and saw the speaker was a young man dressed in the posh uniform that the others employees wore.

"Are you the bank manager?"

"Why yes I am, Walter Simms. And you are?"

"Agent Lisbon, CBI. These are my team," she pointed out the team and showed her ID and badge, well the copies those creeps had made from the originals. A part of her hoped this guy would notice they were fake but he didn't.

"So what does the California Bureau of Investigation want with us?" he looked pleased with himself as he stiffly answered. Lisbon took a breath, she didn't want to lie but had no choice, if she didn't comply Jane was dead.

"We have received an anonymous call, that someone is going to break into your bank. We have reason to believe this threat is serious and have come to help with security,"

Mr. Simms looked both fearful and grateful at that, fearful there might be a robbery but grateful for federal assistance or what he thought was federal assistance anyway.

"Maybe we can talk in my office, Agent Lisbon," he said leading the way, "I'll help you in anyway I can. I'll have someone bring you our security plans, so you can assess it and boost security. We do have quite a fine security system though, there's a silent alarm we have a keypad for both the lift and vault and fingerprint recognition..." Lisbon listened to the guy drone on, forcing herself to smile in approval and nod where appropriate. Her mind searching for an escape plan, one that didn't end with her and Jane in body bags...

* * *

"Hello, Cho here," Cho answered his ringing phone bluntly. He'd just got back to CBI feeling depressed a the news sunk in, got back to find his phone ringing.

"About time you got back!" rasped an angry voice.

"Calm down sir. What do you want?"

"To help you, Agent Cho. Jane and Lisbon are alive, their deaths were faked by their abductors,"

"I don't know who you think you are but you are wrong!" Cho was furious, what right had some lunatic to call him and tell him they were alive?

"No, I believe _you_ are the one who is wrong. I _know _they're alive. I've seem Lisbon but I don't know where they're being held, else I'd get them myself,"

"Look whoever the hell you are, I don't know what kind of sick twisted game you think you can play with me but you're wrong!" Cho yelled livid with rage, he wa surprised when the guy laughed.

"The game isn't with you Agnet Cho, but with Jane. He's as fascinating to me as I am to him. Except I want him alive whereas it's become his sole ambition in life to kill me,"

"Who is this?" Cho asked suddenly feeling sick, the man laughed again.

"I told you my game's with Jane, not you. Just check the DNA, you'll see it's not them. Find Jane, if he dies, I'll hold you responsible Agent Cho. Find him alive or you'll pay, like I made Jane pay for mocking me," Cho gasped as he felt his blood run cold, was he really talking to Red John? Was he telling the truth?

"Just check the DNA," Red John hung up.

"What's up Cho?" asked Van Pelt as she and Rigsby entered the room.

"We have to check their DNA,"

"Why?"

"We just do, If Red John is right-"

"Red John?" Rigsby grinned in disbelief.

"He just called me and told me they weren't dead, what's the harm in checking?" Rigsby and Van Pelt just shrugged as he called forensics...


	4. Chapter 4: Plots

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the mentalist and make no money from this

**Author's Note: **Sorry I took so long had to rewrite after my computer died and deleted this. Thanks again for reading and to jisbon-sessed, summer1260 and YukinaKid for your great reviews.

"Well, what did forensics say is it them?" Van Pelt asked anxiously as Cho got off the phone with forensics.

"It's not them, Red John was right," Cho replied as Rigsby and Van Pelt let out relieved breaths, "but they might be if we don't find them soon,"

"What would anyone want with Lisbon and Jane?" Cho could only shrug and yawn, it was getting late.

"How do we find them anyway?"

"I say we try ID our vics and see what this has to with Santos. Let's go interview the brother and one of us stay here and try to ID them," Cho said, feeling awkward at being in command.

"Okay, I'll stay," offered Van Pelt, "but call every half hour so that I know you guys are alright," Cho and Rigsby nodded in agreement before hurrying off with their plan...

* * *

Jane sat uncomfortably next to the wall, he just couldn't seem to find a comfortable position, he'd been stuck in that room all day and was bored out of his mind. He'd racked his brain for an escape plan but couldn't think of one, if they wanted to escape they'd have to do it when they weren't in this stupid room. Besides from that he was sore from the beating and worried about Lisbon-

His thoughts were interrupted by Lisbon being thrown into the room, her hands bound behind her back. Jane felt a surge of relief at her being okay. Lisbon saw him and went to sit next to him.

"How did it go?"

"As well as could be expected I guess, they really should teach bank managers to be less gullible by the way. Are you okay Jane?"

"If by okay you mean did they hack off some limbs and beat me some more, then yes I'm fine. I am bored though and thirsty!" Jane yelled the last word, hoping the guards would hear him. The only response he'd received from them so far was to tell him to shut up, despite his best efforts.

"Good," Lisbon replied with relief, Jane guessed now she was going to ask about an escape plan,

"any ideas for escape?"

"We can't from this room, our best bet is at the heist," Lisbon nodded in agreement and they sat in silence for awhile, until the leader came in with a skinny guy and his two bodyguards. Jane couldn't help but look at the thumb he'd almost lost.

"I thought it would be wise to outline your part in the heist, otherwise the plan will fail," he grinned at them while a table and three chairs were brought in, the leader took his seat and indicated Lisbon and Jane should do the same.

"So, what's this plan?" Lisbon asked calmly, Jane knew she was worried they'd him if he was left behind. She needn't be, they wouldn't waste precious time dealing with him when they needed all there guys at the heist. Plus they'd lose Lisbon's co-operation which they needed to deal with the manager and security.

"You'll go in with your "team" and reinforcements," he indicated to the guys around him. Jane noticed one guy glaring at him, the same one who'd beaten him and tried to amputate his thumb. That guy would not hesitate to kill me, Jane thought and wondered why they guy hated him so much.

"Try and get the bank manager to lead you into the vault, we'll deal with the rest," Jane knew he wouldn't kill anyone unless it was necessary, it would make Lisbon more willing to obey if no one died, but he wouldn't hesitate if it was necessary either. The guy was sort of ex-military person, most likely with special forces training, he would have a very detailed plan. More detailed then he'd told them, Jane had a horrible feeling he'd planned their deaths.

"What about Jane?"

"He's will be coming too, do not worry about him," snapped the skinny guy. Jane guessed he was there to help with the technological side of things, cameras and stuff like that.

"We leave in three hours, you will sleep til then," great, Jane thought sarcastically, they were going to be drugged. Sure enough someone behind him put a a weird smelling cloth and he drifted off...

* * *

"The brother wasn't much help, I don't know if this had anything to do with his brother at all," Cho moaned as he down sat at his desk.

"Well, I've got a lead," Van Pelt grinned at them, she was always pleased when she'd done good.

"What Grace?" Rigsby asked grinning back, she'd loved his romantic evening from the previous night.

"The dead woman is Gloria Eastwood, Santos' girlfriend and her brother is Michael Eastwood. He's a mercenary for hire, has a record for armed robbery and assault. He's a known associate of a Jeffery Daniel Carter, who's a crime boss, been involved in more than one bank robbery, drug dealing and holding people to ransom,"

"What we think this guy Michael got his sister to date Santos so we'd interview her while they abducted Lisbon and Jane?"

"Sort of makes sense, they could want them to rob a bank,"

"Yes, they need them to rob a bank, if I come to victim number 2, Marvin Mellman. Now his wife Lisa Mellman used to be married to a Joseph Reynolds, another known associate of JDC with a record for armed robbery," Van Pelt smiled proudly, she always tried so hard being the rookie and was always proud when she did good.

"So they killed the Eastwood's sister and Reynolds' ex-wife to stop us trying to find them, man these guys are smart,"

"Yeah, but which bank are they going to rob...?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Heist Begins

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the mentalist and do not make any money from this

**Author's Note: **Sorry that it's not longer but don't have time, I'll try update tomorrow but I still need to update my Guardian one too so you might have to wait, but I will do my best. Thank you again to everyone who's read this and thank you again to YukinaKid, summer1260 and jisbon-sessed, Lily Jayne and Princess Popsicle for your brilliant reviews. Read on, then please review!

"Wake up psychic!" Jane awakened abrubtly as he felt a stinging slap hit his cheek. Jane wished again that he knew what he'd done to piss this guy off.

"I'm awake!" he moaned as the guy went to strike him again. Jane saw him lean back and realized they were in a truck, Lisbon was beside him yawning.

"So have you guys got names?" Jane asked the three guys crammed into the truck with him and Lisbon.

"I though you were psychic? Don't you already know our names?" sneered the guy.

"We need to know your names if I have to introduce you," Lisbon put in protectively, Jane again felt glad they hadn't hurt her. The guy snorted at her but the other two saw the logic in this.

"I'm Mickey Eastwood and this is Graham Stone," said the man furthest from them as he indicated himself and the man next to him, to Jane's disappointment they didn't divulge the final man's name. Jane tried to ignore the fact he was still glaring at him.

"Eastwood? I bet Gloria was your sister," Jane saw Mickey stiffen, yep sister alright and younger than him too, Mickey was clearly sad. Gloria was almost certainly dead.

"Must have been a great sister to die for your little heist here,"

"How do you know she was dead?" Mickey and Graham were clearly impressed by this. He just grinned at them./

"Well I am psychic, as your silent friend pointed out," Jane was only partially shocked when the guy punched him again.

"Leave him Ray, he needs to be intact for the heist," Mickey was clearly in charge of them. Ray grunted and resumed his silent glaring.

"I bet you used Gloria's body to help fake our deaths, right?" Graham was clearly amazed by this, his parents had probably been religious.

"He's not psychic,"

"But Ray, there's no way he could know that! She was killed after we kidnapped them," Graham seemed determined to prove Ray wrong, the two didn't get along well or know each other well.

"Killed your own sister?" Jane tutted feeling more confident, he hoped pushing emotional buttons would cause Mickey to react, he was right.

"I didn't kill her!" Mickey roared, "she was already dying-"

"We're no supposed to tell them things," interrupted Graham, he was definately a by the book kind of guy.

"I don't care, I don't like people saying I killed my sister!" Mickey turned back to him and Lisbon, "she had incurable cancer, she wanted to help in the heist so that her son, would have money. We were always poor, she said," Mickey was clearly fighting tears, at least Jane thought he was honest, "she said if she couldn't give him a better life while alive, she'd give him a better life while dead," Jane pitied him, obviously he didn't realize the boy was probably already dead.

The van suddenly stopped.

"We're here..."

* * *

"Hello this is Agent Rigsby of the CBI," Rigsby said robotically, he'd had to have the same conversation over and over again, "we have reason to believe a bank is in danger of burglary. Have you or anyone else at the bank noticed any unusual activity today?" Why did there have to be so many banks? he though miserably. Cho and himself had been calling banks in and around Sacramento for information while Grace had looked more into JDC's background. So far none of them had found anything remotely useful.

"No? That's okay, sorry to bother you. If you do see anything unusual don't hesitate to call, ask for Agent Rigsby, Cho or Van Pelt," Rigsby hung up and groaned, one more down, still like a million to go and they didn't even know how long Lisbon and Jane had. Damn it! He was a man of action, not tedious phone calls. Rigsby sighed and picked up the phone, his fingers already punching in the next number, it couldn't be helped he supposed. There wasn't anything else he could think to do, he sucked in his irritation and began as pleasantly as he could,

"Hello this is Agent Rigsby of the CBI..."

* * *

Lisbon stood outside the bank feeling much more nervous than before. This felt so wrong! She'd always wanted to be a cop, it seemed so stupid to be helping rob a bank. Her only comfort was the fact Jane was now with her but Ray was right behind him and she didn't have to be mentalist to see he wouldn't hesitate to kill Jane. She couldn't let that happen.

She was accompanied into the bank by Jane, Ray, Graham, Mickey and the driver Joesph who was the same guy they'd pulled over to help. She had an awful feeling there was more nearby-

"Agent Lisbon! Come in," It was Mr. Simms, the bank manager, he looked pleased to see them. Poor guy, he had no idea the mercenaries were packing machine guns and were about to rob him. He buzzed them in and they entered the now deserted building, bar a couple of security guards. Lisbon counted two in the lobby but guessed that there was more nearby.

"Don't worry, with all the CBI here you're going to be okay," Lisbon forced herself to smile, "I'll go down into the vault with a few others to check it's secure. The rest can remain up here," Simms nodded in agreement and walked over to the elevator followed by Joseph and Mickey, she prayed Jane'd still be alive in an hour, if only he'd keep his mouth shut.

Simms typed in the code and they got in the lift.

"Going down," Simms muttered. He didn't know how right he was...

* * *

Jane watched Lisbon going down the elevator and prayed it wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

"Mind if we check out the security footage?" Graham grinned, he felt the need to be in charge because he was thinner and younger than the others. He'd been chosen for his brains, not brawn and should worry less. Jane though absently as they were led to the security room, an elderly guard sat there surveying the tapes.

"Hey Lou, these CBI guys want to check out the cameras," said the first security guard, he looked African and the seemed most experienced aside from this old guy Lou. The final security guard was young and seemed unbelievably impatient, the guy was itching for a fight and he was going to get one.

Graham sat down on the desk and took out a disc- a ringing phone cut through the air.

"I'll get it," muttered the first security guard and went off to answer it.

"So what you doin' with that disc?" asked Lou, before anyone could react Ray pulled his machine gun and fired at them, Jane being closest to the door leapt out, narrowly missed by the bullets he ducked on the wooden bottom part of the wall, the glass half now raining on his head, Lou had jumped too and lay beside him bleeding but alive.

Ray poked his head around the door and Jane lay completely motionless, hoing Ray's think they were both dead. He did and went back into the other room, Jane heard them arguing about killing them. Unless he thought of something soon, him and Lisbon would be dead for real...


	6. Chapter 6: Plans Gone Awry

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it and make no money from this

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter's so short but have to update the guardian one too. Well anyway enjoy! And again thank you to my readers and to YukinaKid, Habeous Corpus and MissNitaGirl for your reviews, much appreciated.

"Hello this is Agent Rigsby of the CBI, we have reason to believe a bank is in danger of burglary,"

"What are you stupid or something?" Rigsby was shocked awake by the reply.

"CBI is already here, dealing with the threat you. A bit late pal," the guy laughed at him. Rigsby has a horrible feeling in his gut and it wasn't indigestion.

"No we don't,"

"Yes you do, Agent Lisbon and her team arrived a few minutes ago,"

"Was there a Patrick Jane with her?" Rigsby felt his heart racing.

"Errr... Yeah I think so, he was that blond one. The consultant-" Rigsby heard machine gun fire from the phone.

"Shit! Got to go."

"Got it!" Rigsby yelled as he grabbed his weapon, Cho and Grace looked up at him, "They're at Fort National bank, but we have to go _now_, we need bullet proof vests-" he couldn't resist looking at Grace, "-and backup. Move, now or they'll be dead before we get there," Cho and Grace leapt into action but would they get there in time?

* * *

Lisbon stood nervously in the elevator, her plan ruined as Jane was stuck up there. The elevator made a little ding as they got to the bottom and stepped out, it was a small room with the vault ahead of them, it was a large silver vault taking up pretty much the whole wall, it too had a number pad and also what looked like a biometric lock.

"See it is quite secure," Mr. Simms informed her for the tenth time or maybe eleventh, she's lost count.

"Yeah, but we still need to see inside the vault," Joseph spoke for the first time his deep voice almost making her jump.

"Do you really need to see inside the vault?"

"Unless you want to get robbed," Simms looked at Lisbon miserably, I'm not really authorized to allow anyone inside the vault. Even if you are CBI,"

"Then call your supervisor," growled Joseph, he seemed impatient.

"Okay, but I need to go back up the elevator, there's no cell reception down here," Walter Simms looked really nervous now. Lisbon felt relieved she'd see Jane again.

"Or I could just radio the guards and ask them to ask," he reached for the radio beside the lift.

"Hey, Lou I need you ask the boss for permission to open the vault," Simms said into the radio then stepped back awaiting the reply. There was silence for a minute and Lisbon knew something was wrong.

"Might have to change our plans slightly, Mickey," Graham's voice came through.

"I don't understand, where's Lou?" Simms' dark eyes looked ready to pop out of his skull as Joseph pointed his machine gun as them, "You guys aren't Agents at all!"

"Shut up!" snapped Mickey, his face darkening with irritation, "If he talks again shoot him and Agent Lisbon," Simms whimpered at this and looked desperately at her, she ignored him. What had gone wrong? Was Jane okay? Please let him be okay.

"Errr... Ray got slightly trigger happy and-"

"You've got be shitting me! Carter said minimal casualties, not shoot everyone in sight!"

"He didn't shoot everyone, one of the guards went to answer the phone or something,"

"WHAT? He better not be calling for help! Else we're all dead, you understand?" Mickey was livid with rage, Lisbon felt her heart beat faster, not Jane. Mickey must have noticed the look on her face because he asked,

"What about the psychic? He didn't shoot Mr. Jane too, did he?"

"Yeah, he did sorry,"

"No!" Lisbon couldn't prevent herself from crying out, Mickey looked sympathetically at her. Lisbon suddenly felt so weak, her legs felt like lead. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry, no she couldn't do that. Ray was a dead man she decided, trying to focus on something else. Jane would be mad at her if she gave up. Composing herself, Lisbon tried desperately not to cry.

"Open the vault, Mr. Simms," Joseph commanded waving his gun at them. Lisbon noticed they were right beside the open elevator doors... Giving herself no time to change her mind she grabbed Simms and hauled him into the elevator and punched the button to make it go up, machine gunfire missed her by inches and she heart Mickey cry out,

"No! He's the only one with the code."

"There's more up there," Simms was saying, "they're gonna kill us!" I don't care, Lisbon thought, as long as she killed Ray first.

"We can find the other security guard and call for help, my real team will help us," Lisbon replied emotionlessly, trying not to think of Jane.

"Oh, so you are a real Agent. I'm sorry about your boyfriend,"

"He wasn't my boyfriend!" Lisbon growled miserably, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. She told herself repeatedly as memories of him drowned her. Ding, the elevator reached the top...


	7. Chapter 7: Surprised

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the mentalist, would I really be writing this? Not making money either.

**Author's Note: **Aren't you spoiled rotten? Two chapters so quickly! You can show your appreciation by reviewing, please. I'm just on a role after a crappy day. There is swearing in this chapter and a bit of Jisbon, hope you like. Again thank you to my readers for reading, so please continue...

"Hey, kid," whispered Lou, Jane glanced at him, "you hit?"

"No," Jane motioned for him to be quiet.

"I am, you should try run for it, if I stay here and you go they might not notice your body being gone,"

"What about you?"

"I have more chance of living by playing dead and waiting for help. When you get away just call for help okay?" Jane was impressed by both his kindness and calmness, he'd thought of the same plan and had been trying to think of a way thst didn't make himself sound like a bastard.

"I will,"

"One more thing, take my gun. I hope you don't have to use it but in case you do..." he quietly handed Jane his handgun. Jane hated guns but knew it would be stupid not to take it. Reluctantly he took the 9mm, it was surprisingly heavy. He nodded again at Lou and slipped down the corridor to find the first security guard.

"Don't move, scumbag," he said evenly as Jane found yet another gun pointed at his head, he really hated those bloody things, the guard was terrified but hid it well.

"I'm on your side okay, I was a hostage. I barely got away, they think I'm dead right now but we have to alert CBI and call for paramedics, Lou is till alive," he whispered as quickly as he could, looking directly into the guard's eyes. Jane hoped he'd notice Jane's sincerity. Finally he nodded and put down the gun.

"CBI are already on there way here, they were who called," for once Jane was surprised, how had they known- it didn't matter he decided pushing that thought away, he had bigger concerns, namely Lisbon.

"I'm Leon Tarelle by the way," the guard said holding out his hand, Jane shook it, it seemed pointless to deny the guard's offer of friendship at a time like this.

"Patrick Jane," no sooner were the words out of his mouth when they heard the life ding and leapt behind the wall. Jane was pleased to see Lisbon and Simms walk out.

"Lisbon!" he hissed coming round the corner.

"Jane?" he didn't think he'd ever seen anyone look more relieved as she ran forwards and hugged him tightly, he hugged her back glad she was alive.

"They said you were dead," she whispered in his ear.

"I tricked them of course," Jane grinned, he had the sudden urge to kiss her and almost did but not for footsteps behind them.

"Follow me!" they rushed as quietly as they could behind Simms as he led them across the lobby behind the cashier's workstations and ducked, eveyone holding thier breath. From Jane's angle he became painfully aware that he was missing his wedding ring, how could he have thought of betraying her by kissing Lisbon? On the other hand she was dead and would almost certainly have wanted him to move on. She would definitely not have approved of his hunting Red John- Damn it Patrick! he told himself, pay attention for while he'd been thinking more mercenaries had entered with the leader.

"I planned this perfectly what the hell went wrong Ray, huh?" the leader was saying.

"I'm sorry, the guard was asking questions so I had to shut him up,"

"And Jane," sneered a third voice, Ray really wasn't popular.

"What the hell do you have against the guy anyway, I should have known better,"

"That sonofabitch deserved it and besides, it's not my fault the manager got away, blame Mickey!"

"Agent Lisbon helped him escape, only _after_ she heard her teammate was dead,"

"Coincidence!"

"Just shut up and find them, all of you! Lisbon, Simms and that guard are still in the building, find them! We need that bank manager," snapped the leader, that guy was pissed off.

"What do we do?" moaned Simms.

"The CBI are on their way, we just have to stall them," Jane pointed out, sounding calmer than he felt.

"Jane, the buildings on the other side of town, it'll be awhile before they get here,"

"We're doomed!" moaned Simms, he was a bit of a mommy's boy, Jane guessed. Lisbon had a dangerous look in her eye. Crap, she was gonna say that they give themselves up.

"Lisbon, we can't just give ourselves up," I don't want to lose you, shut up he irritably told himself. Maybe being beaten and whacked in the head had knocked a screw loose, yet he couldn't stop feeling like this about her.

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?"

"That time it was because I'm psychic," he managed a half smile at her, she shot him a dark look.

"Give ourselves up? Wouldn't that be suicide?" added Leon, he didn't want to die now with one ore more young children at home. The guy was a family man, at least he could still read people like books except it was more fun to read people than books.

"I don't think they'd kill us if we gave ourselves up, if we don't they will shoot to kill," Jane was forced to think she was right.

"Leave your gun and holster here," Lisbon told Leon, "it might come in use later. Tell them you don't carry guns,"

"I'm not gonna help them rob my bank!" moaned Simms hopelessly.

"Just trust me okay," Simms nodded reluctantly while Leon took off the gun and holster, laying them carefully down. He wondered how effective they'd honestly be against machine guns and body armour.

"Let's go then,"

"No Jane, you stay," Jane groaned inwardly, she was going to tell him to stay or else they'd know he was alive and Ray'd kill him for sure, "it'll blow your cover if you go, if not your life," Jane nodded he hated that she was right.

"Be careful Teresa," Teresa? Why had he used her first name? Maybe he was losing it.

"I will, Patrick," she added smiling. Without another word the three of them stood up and went out into the lobby, Jane knew they wouldn't bother checking his hiding place. Morons. He closed his eyes, please don't shoot them, he wished silently. But he knew what they said about wishes-

"Stop don't move!"

"It's okay, we've decided to give ourselves up..."


	8. Chapter 8: Firefight

**Disclaimer: **No money from this and I don't own the mentalist

**Author's Note: **Next chapter's up guys, enjoy and thanks again for reading. Also thank you to jisbon-sessed, Habeous Corpus and MissNitaGirl for your brilliant reviews.

Lisbon held her arms in the air as she led Simms and the guard out towards the leader and his mercenaries.

"Just do what they say and they probably won't hurt you," she whispered to Simms.

"What do you mean probably?!" he hissed back.

"How nice of you to join us, Agent Lisbon," the leader smiled, he was clearly relieved.

"Well, if you found us, Ray would kill us all. I miss my friend but I don't want to die to. And neither do these guys," she inclined her head at Simms and Leon. The leader's grin widened.

"Excellent, Agent Lisbon. You are far smarter then I gave you credit for, for escaping and coming back. I assure you, Ray was not acting on my orders," he looked at a glaring Ray, Lisbon'd give anything to shoot that glare off his face.

"It won't happen again, if you resume co-operating," his smile abruptly vanished.

"I will," Lisbon replied evenly, "if you don't kill anyone else," she looked the leader right in the eye until he nodded.

"Very well, hand over your gun guard,"

"We don't carry weapons," he replied quickly.

"You don't carry weapons," the leader repeated doubtfully.

"Well, usually we carry stun guns but I forgot to charge mine up. Wife just had another baby, you know how it is," Lisbon held her breath at his lie, if he didn't buy it Jane was dead. They all would be dead.

"Okay fine," Lisbon smiled inwardly, he'd bought it.

"You and the guard over here, Mr. Simms, if you would kindly do down into the elevator and open the vault," he pointed to the elevator and Simms walked over to it, casting one last pleading glance at her as he went. At least Ray was up here, the bank manager's chances of survival went up.

"Hey, boss," said Graham coming from the offices, "on loop now, no one will ever know we were here," he grinned, "except the missing money of course," the mercenaries all laughed except Ray. There were three unknown mercenaries plus Graham, Ray and the leader. Joseph and Mickey had gone down with Simms.

"I see Agent Lisbon's back, sorry about your friend," Lisbon was surprised to find he sounded genuinely sorry, "it all happened so fast, there was nothing I could have done," Ray turned his glare on him and Lisbon managed to nod as she suppressed a smile. The elevator dinged and out came Simms, Mickey and Joseph. Simms went over to stand next to them.

"Elevator code is 9-1-4-8," Joseph announced.

"I hope your happy," Simms hissed angrily at her, "I'll be lucky if I have a job to go lie back to,"

Within minutes they were all working in a organized plan. Mickey and an unknown guy stayed in the vault, presumably putting it in the elevator which Joesph operated, the other three unknowns and Graham would take the bags outside, presumably to put in the van. They went in a rotation of twos. Ray guarded them and the leader overlooked everything. They were going surprisingly fast, Lisbon was beginning to worry that her team wouldn't make it in time. They were probably going to be killed if they finished before then.

She found her thoughts wondering over to her relationship with Jane, she'd felt devestated when she'd thought he was dead and she'd nearly kissed him. No, it was stupid. Jane would never feel the same way, he still wore his wedding ring for crying out loud! On the other hand, he had hugged her back and called her Teresa-

"Hey, I just thought of something," Graham said while he waited for the next load.

"What?" growled Ray.

"Who was on the phone to the security guard?" the room went deathly silent.

"The cops are coming, aren't they!" yelled Ray as he took aim.

"Yes, I'm so sorry! I don't wanna die," howled Simms as he broke down and cried. They all looked at him both in shock and annoyance. Then Ray went to shoot at them, everything suddenly seemed to go in slow motion. Graham yelled 'no' and grabbed the gun, forcing it to shoot upwards at the high ceiling, Lisbon and the guard both ran off in opposite directions, him towards the offices and her towards Jane, Simms slumped onto the floor. Lisbon wasn't sure if he was hit or just passed out, either way she didn't have time to worry about him.

"Ready Jane?" she asked him picking up the security guards gun.

"No," she ignored him as she started firing over the desk...

* * *

Shakily Jane followed suit, blindly firing the gun at the lobby. He heard some people cry out but had no idea who was hit or if he'd hit any. Jane suddenly noticed there was no more gunfire, his own gun just kept clicking as did Lisbon/s they ducked back down. Jane's shaking hands dropped the gun.

"Shit, out of ammo," Lisbon threw down the gun angrily. Jane couldn't help feeling relieved, he hated guns. At least they were alive. He heard footsteps running away, a car door opening and closing.

"Drive!" he heard the leader yell then the screech of tyres, then nothing but a low moaning. He and Lisbon slowly looked up, one of the guys Jane didn't recognize lay dead on the floor in a pool of blood. Graham was the one moaning and clutching his leg, Simms looked unhurt. He was a wuss, he's probably fainted Jane guessed.

"You just don't die, do you psychic?" Ray sneered at him, he had his machine pointe squarely at Jane's head...

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked, if you're lucky I might add next chapter today


	9. Chapter 9: Answers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the mentalist, I doubt I ever will, and make no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my readers and to Habeous Corpus and MissNitaGirl for reviewing.

"Why don't we all just calm down, Ray? We can all still walk away from this," Jane heard Lisbon say nervously.

"No, I am going to make you die Patrick Jane, psychic fraud," Ray never took his eyes from Jane's face.

"Can you at least tell me why you want me to die?" Jane desperately tried to calm himself but this guy scared him, he hadn't hesitated before and now he only hesitated because he couldn't decide whether to kill Lisbon or not.

"Don't you already know? Psychic," he practically spat that last word, he made it sound like the most disgusting thing in the world.

"I don't," Lisbon added.

"Shut up bitch! I might let you live yet," he glanced angrily at Lisbon while he spoke before turning back to Jane, "I heard your wife and daughter got killed, I'm glad. I hope it hurt you," Jane couldn't help but feel shocked and slightly taken aback by this.

"That's a bit below the belt don't you think?" Jane finally managed to say, Ray grunted.

"My mother in law died in a car accident seven years ago. We use to be happy!" Ray screamed at him, shaking with rage, "my wife was close to her mother and she was devastated by her death, so she went to see a psychic so she could talk to her mother. Do you have any idea what its like? Everyday, 'Patrick Jane says my mother said this' or 'Patrick Jane said my mother did that.' She spent thousands on your con! Thousands!"

"I'm sorry," Jane mumbled.

"I'm not finished yet!" he was still yelling, his voice echoing around the lobby, "she thought her mother was so happy that she'd join her and she killed herself and she killed our three children! And it was all your fault, all your lies!"

"I'm sorry," Jane said again, he genuinely felt guilty.

"Sorry's not good enough," he said quietly, "goodbye psychic," he took aim and Jane squeezed his eyes shut.

"No!" he heard Lisbon cry out, there was a gunshot and something knocked into him and Jane felt his head slam against the floor and there was a sharp agonizing pain in his shoulder, he gasped.

"Are you okay?" Jane opened his eyes, everything was swimming. He struggled to focus and saw Ray lying dead on the floor, a gunshot wound in the side of his head.

"What the..?" Jane mumbled, how was he dead, they had been out of ammo. His question was answered by Leon running over to them.

"Are you okay Mr Jane? Sorry, I didn't get here sooner. I was checking on Lou," Jane tried to sit up and a wave of pain shot through his left arm.

"Easy Jane, your shot in the arm," Lisbon said gently helping him to sit up.

"Tell me something I don't know?" he complained through gritted teeth.

"Errr.... Simms is just fainted?"

"Thank you for saving my life," Jane said to Leon, deciding to ignore Lisbon's sarcastic notice.

"Where'd you get the gun anyway?"

"From Frankie, the security guard that got killed-"

"What in the hell happened here?" Mickey's voice boomed around the chamber, they all turned to look at him.

"Gunfight, your leader ran off with the money and some of the guys. Left the rest of you here," Jane replied happily trying to smile through the pain. He hoped he succeeded. Mickey just stood there shocked and dropped the bags of money.

"But... but I need the money, for my nephew,"

"Your nephew's dead. Joseph there killed him on your leader's orders," Jane pointedly informed him, it was only fair. The guy did have a right to know after all.

"I don't believe you!" he turned to look at Joseph, "it's not true is it?" Joseph looked away guiltily, "you bastard! He was five!" Mickey quickly shot at Joseph, who fell over dead. Just then the doors burst open and he saw Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt burst through the door.

"CBI! Drop your weapons!" they all yelled. A broken Mickey let his machine gun drop to the floor. Poor guy Jane thought sympathetically.

"About time you got here!" Lisbon snapped at them as the back-up arrested Mickey and the unknown guy. Jane smiled typical Lisbon...

**Author's Note: **Next chapter will probably be the last. Bad news though, my computer has completely crashed and I might not be able to update anything for awhile :( Sorry guys, trying to get it fixed, I can only write this as it was already on document manager.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the mentalist or make any money from this.

**Author's Note: **I'm back with the final chapter! Thank you again to all my readers for reading this story and to those who reviewed, I really appreciated it. I know it's short but I thought the last chapter ended rather abruptly so here it is...

"Morning Jane," Lisbon said with a grin as she entered his room in the hospital, he was already fully dressed and ready to get out of there. The only thing different about was his arm in a sling and bruises on his face.

"Morning Lisbon," he said returning her grin, "come to take me back to CBI?"

"Actually I was going to take you to your house, so you could have some time to recover,"

"But Lisbon, I've already spent a whole night 'recovering,' plus CBI is a much more comforting place to recover," his grin widened at her as he went to stand beside her.

"We have no case! We already solved Santos' murder, the team have gone to arrest the ones who got away. There's nothing at all for you to do," she protested happily, glad to see Jane was doing okay. Lou, Simms and even Graham were okay too, although Graham would still be going to prison with a lesser sentence of course for saving their lives.

"I could always just talk to you," her expression became serious as he said this, remembering back to when she'd almost kissed him.

"I'm glad your okay, Patrick," she deliberately used his first same to test his response.

"I'm glad your okay, Teresa," they looked at each other for a minute, before kissing passionately, abruptly they pulled away as someone entered the room.

"Yes?" Lisbon asked of Cho, trying to sound calm but secretly seething at his interruption.

"We just went to arrest JDC and his mercenaries... You guys might wanna see this,"

* * *

Jane stepped out of the car and hurried towards the house, he didn't recognize it, having never seen it from the outside. It was easy enough to spot however being the only one surrounded by tape and police cars.

Jane ducked under the tape and hurried straight down the corridor to the room they'd been kept in, there was a note stuck on the door. Angrily he yanked it off and scanned it, Cho and Lisbon caught up to him while he read:

_Dear Mister Jane,_

_I do not like to see your life threatened by mercenaries, especially by filthy greedy thieves. I also thought it good to avenge the beating and wounded shoulder they have you. You don't have to be a real psychic to open the door and see what I've done to them._

His face drained of color as he read, almost in a trance he handed the note to whoever was beside him and slowly opened the door.

Inside was the bloody face, smiling at him...


End file.
